Escaflowne: Burning Hearts
by DraconianZero
Summary: The prologue of the events after the movie (more to come)


Escaflowne  
  
Burning Hearts  
  
  
  
Note: This fanfiction is based on the beginning (episodes 1-10) of the Escaflowne series, but it contains information and refers to the middle and the ending of the Escaflowne film.  
  
Prologue  
  
Three years passed after the incidents at Torushina. After Van Fanel and Dilandau Albatou had battled each other within their guymelefs, and the floating fortress had collapsed after Folken's death, Torushina had been rebuilt immediately. It had regained its former magnifience and glory; it soon became the largest economical center in all of Gaea.  
  
As for Van Fanel, he returned to Adon and decided after little thinking to rebuild Fanelia. There was already a small, but bustling village in the ruins of the former kingdom. Merle had been waiting eagerly for the king of Fanelia's return, and was quite happy to see his arrival. The other surviving Fanelians were also overjoyed to see him again after his long absence.  
  
Van became the king and took the throne. By his request, the Fanelians rebuilt the kingdom. It was two years after total restoration had taken place. Van also asked for a state of Balgus, who had risked his very life to protect him from the Zaibach Empire's guymelefs after Van piloted Escaflowne. Within a year, most of the statue had been built, and only careful chiseling was needed for extra details.  
  
Allen Scherazade also returned to his home kingdom of Astoria. He and the people restored its beauty, since, due to Dilandau's major insanity, he had torched the city. Allen, just as Van, claimed the throne, marrying Millerna and taking her as the Queen of Astoria. They ruled alongside each other and had a young boy by the name of Seth Scherazade.  
  
Astoria became the most powerful empire in all of Gaea under King Allen's and Queen Millerna's ruling. It had the most powerful military as well as defenses. None had defied Astoria, because they knew they would fall under the immense power. Astoria had also been known to be allies with Freid - the Duchy of Freid, Prince Chid, and the King grew to believe Allen once again after the incident with Plactu - which made them impossible to defeat.  
  
Dilandau Albatou and other former troops of the Zaibach Empire under Emperor Dornkirk and Folken retreated from Torushina and became wanderers. They would do anything for money, just enough so they could live. Dilandau, who used to be a Zaibach general, now was but a simple merchant. He was feared at first, but the bad reputation with the name of Dilandau had withered away as if sand blowing through the air.  
  
Dilandau then joined the Merchant's Guild near Astoria. He was quickly accepted and called 'the greatest merchant in the world" but he did not let his swordsman skills go to waste. Dilandau met a knight-turned- merchant named Kanr, known as the strongest and speediest fighter in all of Gaea. Kanr gladly sparred and trained Dilandau, as if he were his own son, making the former general even deadlier than before.  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki had regained her confidence and courage on Earth. She passed her exams with flying colors and was well-respected among her friends and teachers. Hitomi passed high school and took a job as a waitress at a restaurant nearby her home. Hitomi was payed very fairly, and she was always talkative with the other waiters, waitresses, and her boss.  
  
She did not mind Earth. Hitomi wished to return to Gaea, to see Van, Allen, and all the others once again. She always replayed the scene of Van battling the dragon at the stadium, and stood where the beam of light would've been, waiting for her to be transported to Gaea. Hiitomi was sad somtimes, and depressed, but her boyfriend Amano always tried to cheer her up.  
  
All had seemed well with the participants of the great battle at Torushina. All seemed calm and tranquil, filled with serenity. Both worlds of Earth and Gaea were seemingly in sync of peace, but this was not true. Some of the Zaibach soldiers and generals opposed Astoria and Fanelia. A great evil was growing where the former Emperor Dornkirk resided. A great turmoil is prophesized. 


End file.
